


Our Love Language

by theliatris



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION
Genre: But also protective, Domestic Fluff, Don't you just love him, Established Relationship, Jinhyuk is full of surprise, M/M, Wooseok is precious, must protect, this is a challenge
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theliatris/pseuds/theliatris
Summary: Wooseok sadar Jinhyuk dan dirinya sangat jarang mengucapkan tiga kalimat ajaib itu, tapi toh tidak menjadi masalah yang berarti. Usia mereka bukan usia mabuk yang apa-apa harus dilabeli secara gamblang, ada bahasa-bahasa yang mereka mengerti tanpa perlu dipaparkan.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin & Lee Jinhyuk, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

Wooseok tidak pernah menyadari ini sebelumnya—bukannya dia tidak memperhatikan detail-detail hubungannya karena tidak peduli, sama sekali bukan—tetapi fakta bahwa Wooseok dan Jinhyuk, pacarnya selama setahun terakhir, sangat jarang merapalkan tiga kata ajaib itu sudah kelewat lumrah dari sudat pandang manapun hingga Wooseok tidak pernah ambil pusing. 

Hingga ketika Wooseok dihadapkan di situasi ini, di mana semua hal terjadi di luar perhitungan dan intuisi Wooseok yang biasanya teramat kuat, Wooseok kesulitan memproses semuanya dalam sepersekian detik hingga satu-satunya kata yang bisa dia keluarkan hanyalah, “Kamu..”

“ **Iya, aku aja nanti yang ngomong. Kamu tenang aja.** ”

Wooseok ingin menangis kalau tidak ingat masih ada jas kerja yang dia kenakan dan mereka masih berdiri di depan gedung farmasi rumah sakit. Masih terlalu banyak orang dan dia belum mau membagi keterkejutan, kebahagiaan, hingga ketakutan yang dia rasa pada siapapun yang ingin tahu. Maka, untuk kali ini dia diam saja, membiarkan Jinhyuk meraih kantong obat yang Wooseok bawa untuk diselipkan ke saku mantelnya yang lebar, membiarkan telapak tangan yang lebih lebar itu menggenggam jari-jemarinya.

***

Semua bermula dari kelahiran. Titik balik itu ada di perayaan kelahiran kakak tingkatnya saat kuliah, Seungwoo. Wooseok, yang selalu punya rencana dan perhitungan di tengah kepadatan jadwalnya, sudah menyiapkan satu hari lowong di kalender kerjanya untuk dia gunakan sekadar ke tempat bowling bersama. Semasa kuliah, kak Seungwoo sudah banyak berjasa padanya, jelas Wooseok tidak mungkin berubah menjadi kacang lupa kulit saat kini sudah menjabat satu posisi penting di salah satu perusahaan Top 10 yang dari dulu dia incar.  


Lalu semua rencana terusik dari satu pesan singkat yang disusul dengan email resmi yang dia terima selang lima menit kemudian.  


Lee Jinhyuk. Seseorang yang mengaku sebagai teman kantor Seungwoo mengirimkan email permohonan pengajuan kerjasama dan menawarkan diri sebagai pihak _sponsorship_ untuk ulang tahun Seungwoo, dengan Wooseok sebagai pihak _event manager_. Perihal apakah Seungwoo pernah berbagi cerita dengan Jinhyuk tentang Wooseok yang aktif di organisasi kampus, Wooseok tidak tahu. Yang jelas, katanya, dia tahu email Wooseok dari daftar email penting Seungwoo di sudut meja kerjanya. (Beruntunglah Jinhyuk memiliki teman yang sering diledek _boomer_ memilih mencatat secara manual alih-alih menyimpannya di ponsel). _Double measurement_ kalau ada hilang data termasuk se _backup_ -nya, katanya.  


Tidak ada orang yang melihat saat Wooseok meredupkan layar laptopnya, tidak ada juga yang melihat bibir Wooseok terangkat dengan sebilah senyum. Tidak pernah di usianya kini dia berpikir akan ada kerandoman ala anak muda melintas di kesehariannya seperti ini. Mungkin Wooseok harus bertanya pada Seungwoo suatu hari.  


Pukul 6 sore lewat, dan Wooseok masih belum beranjak dari kursi nyamannya meski semua file pekerjaannya sudah ditutup.  


Lalu, seperti satu pintu yang terbuka saat pintu lain menutup, layar ponsel Wooseok menyala begitu laptopnya mati.  


“ **You can stay there and wait for a bit, I’ll reserve the place for our meeting and pick you up.** ”  


Maka Wooseok menunggu. Otak perhitungannya sempat berkontemplasi apakah ada kemungkinan penipuan dan hal-hal _absurd_ yang akan menyerangnya di lobi saat si Jinhyuk Jinhyuk ini datang nanti. Tetapi, Wooseok suka resiko, hal yang membawa dirinya mampu ada di posisi sekarang. Toh, masih banyak staf dan satpam di bawah, Wooseok memutuskan untuk turun.  


Keputusan yang jelas tidak membuat Wooseok menyesal atas hasil-hasil perhitungannya ketika sosok jangkung setinggi 185 cm itu masuk ke lobi gedungnya, lengan kemejanya digulung dan dasinya sudah dilonggarkan, dia berjalan santai ke arah Wooseok dengan jas abu-abu di tangan dan map di genggaman satunya.  


“Maaf ya, nggak seformal yang di email. Meetingnya semi _casual_ aja.”  


“Astaga... Mau cuma minta tolong lewat chat sekalipun, jujur ya **I’ll still do it**.”  


Keduanya terdiam sebelum Wooseok melanjutkan cepat, “ **This is for Seungwoo and you are his friend, right? I just find no reason not to agree to it.** ”  


Lalu ada helaan lega yang tergelincir dari tawa Jinhyuk yang lepas, yang entah bagaimana berubah menjadi magnet yang menarik ujung-ujung bibir lelah Wooseok –setelah memimpin rapat seharian—jadi ikut tertawa, tanpa beban.  


Nyatanya, Wooseok tidak pernah harus menanyakan pada Seungwoo perihal kedatangan Jinhyuk yang tiba-tiba di hidupnya. Jinhyuk selalu punya jawaban, Jinhyuk selalu menjawab sebelum Wooseok pernah bertanya. Mereka bukan di usia di mana roman-roman cinta lewat seperti episode kejar tayang yang menghiasi hari mereka. Mereka bukan lagi di usia anak SMA atau mahasiswa baru yang terkadang mudah jatuh cinta dan mudah menyatakan. Tetapi, di usia ini ada Jinhyuk dengan segala tekad dan kesungguhannya mampu datang di tengah kepenuh-perhitungannya Wooseok. Ada Jinhyuk yang serius punya tujuan dan ada Wooseok yang menata rapi visi dan rencana hidupnya. Keduanya toh mencari orang yang sama, hanya perlu obrolan-obrolan Seungwoo untuk menjadi jembatan yang membuat salah satu dari keduanya paham betul eksistensi orang sebelah. Sampai pada kebiasaan-kebiasaan senormal makan siang bersama sampai seekstrim kunjungan impulsif ke puncak saat mereka lelah dengan rutinitas pun bisa terlaksana.  


Entah sudah sebulan atau dua bulan berlalu dari ulang tahun Seungwoo. Tidak ada yang tahu kapan pastinya mereka resmi melabelkan diri masing-masing sebagai ‘pacar’, tapi hampir semua orang seolah tahu kalau Wooseok ya sudah ada pawangnya, pun sebaliknya.  


“Kamu pulang jam berapa?”  


“Malem deh, ada yang harus aku kejar biar selesai sebelum minggu ini, Seok. Kamu makan dulu aja, ya? Pulang kantor ajak temen kamu gitu.”  


“Nggak perlu, Hyuk. Tadi siang katanya Mama mampir ke apartemen bawa makanan banyak.. tadinya mau ajak kamu mampir buat bantu ngabisin.”  


“Yah... nanti aku mampir deh kalau kamu belum tidur pas aku kelar.” Ada sesal dan nada yang tak ingin mengecewakan dari seberang telepon. Wooseok menggeleng. Membuat jeda sepersekian detik karena jelas yang di seberang tidak bisa melihat pun mendengar gelengan.  


“Seok? Maaf ya.. beneran nanti aku usahain kelar cepet dan mampir dulu.”  


“Jinhyuk.”  


“Ya?”  


“Nggak usah. **Biar aku aja yang nganter ke kantor kamu, harus sempetin makan bentar jangan nunggu kelar**.”  


“Seok.”  


“Ya?”  


“Makasih ya,” Wooseok tersenyum mendengarnya. “Jangan lupa bawa jaket.”  


Selalu ada pergantian seperti yang sudah-sudah, karena menurut mereka hubungan bukan satu arah sejajar yang tidak pernah bersinggungan.

Meski begitu, bukan berarti tidak ada gesekan yang membuat mereka menyala. Mereka manusia, seingin-inginnya atas satu sama lain, ada juga aksi yang menyulut emosi sekali waktu dalam berpuluh hari.  


“Yang kayak gini harusnya diomongin dulu nggak sih?” Wooseok terkekeh. Saking kesalnya tapi belum mau mengakui. Dia masuk menerobos pintu apartemen Jinhyuk dan duduk di sembarang sofa.  


“Aku pernah nanya kamu jauh sebelum aku pergi ya.” Jinhyuk menyandarkan bahunya di sofa sebelah Wooseok, matanya lelah karena insiden program lapangan yang baru saja terjadi kemarin. Kepalanya penuh dengan isi laporan pertanggungjawaban nanti.  


Wooseok menoleh, menatap Jinhyuk tak percaya.  


“Kamu nanya aku sebulan yang lalu ya, sebulan kalau kamu lupa..” nada Wooseok mulai naik, “dan kamu nanya mendingan ambil atau enggak, kamu bilang bisa dialihkan ke yang lain dan aku saranin ambil pun kamu sempet nolak loh, Hyuk.”  


“Aku sampai bikin list pros and cons kamu ambil ini, aku berusaha yakinin kamu buat ambil dan ikut, tapi kamu bilang NGGAK.. mau fokus project yang lain aja. Ya aku nggak masalah karena tujuan aku cuma mau mendukung kamu.” Wooseok mengedikkan bahunya, Jinhyuk belum menatapnya balik.  


“Terus tiba-tiba aku denger kamu baru balik dan ada insiden kayak gitu.. bahkan kamu nggak bilang ke aku kalau kamu jadi ambil program itu dan pergi.”  


“Kamu ngerti khawatir nggak?” Bahkan sekecewanya Wooseok dengan rencana yang berantakan dan di luar perhitungan, jelas yang membuatnya jauh lebih kesal di sini adalah dia tidak tahu Jinhyuk sempat ada di situasi berbahaya yang jelas di luar persiapannya. Rasa khawatir yang muncul meski orang yang dia ingin pertahankan toh baik-baik saja sekarang, tetap tidak bisa berakting seolah tidak ada apa-apa. _It’s like you could have lost someone and you didn’t know it, the late worry can be kind of upsetting because it’s late yet it is there, existing_.  


Hanya lumrah saat mendengar getar di suara Wooseok, Jinhyuk langsung menoleh dan beringsut ke arah pria yang sudah menaikkan salah satu lututnya itu. Kebiasaan Wooseok. Direngkuhnya yang lebih kecil ke dalam lengannya, dipeluk erat seolah maafnya bisa merambat lewat hangat yang tidak bisa ditranslasi.  


“Aku salah, maaf ya, Wooseok..” diusapnya kepalanya sebelum rambut yang menutup ia kecup. Yang Wooseok bilang benar, mereka baru saja melarikan diri dari penyesalan yang bisa saja terjadi. Kemungkinan yang dilengkapi bukti rintihan perih saat punggungnya tergapai oleh tangan Wooseok yang berusaha memeluk balik.  


“Kan...” Wooseok menarik dirinya dan mencebik. “ **Kamu diem dulu, biar aku yang obatin**.”

“Aku sendiri aja nanti, Seok.. kamu baru dateng.”

“ **Diem. Aku obatin. Biar aku**.”  


Karena pada dasarnya sayang dan cinta tidak semudah itu padam, amarah bukan api yang mengalahkan air, laut tetap berdebur dan peduli tak pernah mati. Yang jelas sampai hari ini. Marah memang bukan selalu pergi.  


“Seok.” Yang diobati memanggil lagi kini saat jemari yang mengobati terampil membersihkan luka di punggungnya, panggilan yang hanya dijawab gumaman.

“Malem ini nginep sini aja ya?”

Wooseok mengernyit, “Aku nggak bawa baju besok loh, kan besok ngantor.”

“Nggak usah khawatir, aku anter pulang pagi-pagi. Sampai ke kantor sekalian.”

Wooseok bukannya tidak paham. Jinhyuknya mulai sadar kalau dia sedang sakit, karena jelas, manjanya Jinhyuk hanya akan keluar saat dia sudah mengakui dia sedang sakit dan butuh Wooseok. Butuh Wooseoknya. Maka ketika yang ingin manja sudah menyanggupi bertanggung jawab untuk mengantar, maka Wooseok juga tidak keberatan sama sekali untuk mengobati dan merawat Jinhyuk saat begini. **He will do it just like how he will always do it. They always do**.

***

Jika dibilang hampir semua orang seolah tahu kalau Wooseok sudah ada pawangnya, pun sebaliknya, ada satu orang terdekat Wooseok yang belum tahu kalau pacarnya itu, ya Jinhyuk. Mamanya sendiri bahkan tidak ada dalam daftar _hampir semua orang tahu Wooseok pawangnya Jinhyuk_.  


Sebenarnya, tidak pernah ada larangan berarti atau yang menunjukkan mamanya tidak akan mengerti tentang fakta Wooseok yang satu ini. Tetapi, entah mengapa Wooseok ragu saat mamanya menyimpulkan sendiri bahwa Jinhyuk adalah temannya tepat saat Wooseok masih mengumpulkan keberanian. Setelahnya, mamanya justru mengeluarkan celetukan kalau Wooseok perlu mencari pasangan hidup dengan kriteria A, B, C, D.. Wooseok tidak ingat apa saja karena kepalanya langsung pusing saat kriteria itu bertolak belakang dengan Jinhyuk. Heran. Padahal jelas mamanya suka saat bertemu Jinhyuk, mama bilang Jinhyuk ramah dan seru diajak ngobrol bahkan oleh ibu-ibu sekalipun. Jinhyuk pandai menempatkan diri dan membawa topik obrolan yang sesuai dengan lawan bicaranya.  


Jinhyuk pun suka dengan mama. Karena mama suka sekali membahas desain interior rumah dan Jinhyuk antusias menanggapi. Karena mama selalu ingat apa yang pernah Jinhyuk ceritakan. Mama sudah seperti ibu kedua bagi Jinhyuk. Sehingga ketika Wooseok menangis di seberang teleponnya, bilang bahwa mama dilarikan ke rumah sakit, Jinhyuk nyaris berlari ke tempat parkir mobilnya.  


“Kamu tenang ya, jangan ke rumah sakit sendiri, aku jemput kamu.”  


Jinhyuk juga yang mengurus segala administrasi dan hal-hal teknis sementara Wooseok menunggu di depan ruang UGD. “ **Serahin ke aku aja, biar aku yang urus, kamu di sini dulu**.” Jinhyuk mencium kening Wooseok berusaha menenangkannya barang sedikit.  


***

Seperti mendapat pecutan, ketika sebulan sudah berlalu dan mama berangsur membaik (meski harus tetap di rumah sakit), Jinhyuk merasa dia perlu izin mama. Sejak pertama mengirim ajakan kolaborasi untuk ulang tahun Seungwoo, Jinhyuk tidak pernah berniat main-main dengan Wooseok. Jelas Jinhyuk serius.  
Dan disinilah Wooseok menangis mendengar yang Jinhyuk ucapkan beberapa menit yang lalu.  


“Aku sayang kamu, Wooseok, dan aku enggak pernah main-main. **I’ll do what I could do to help you, to be there for you, to make you happy, I’ll do what’s within my capability for you. So, will you.. consider marrying me?** ”  


Mereka di depan gedung farmasi, belum ada cincin, semua serba apa adanya, tetapi sorot mata Jinhyuk yang terlihat dari lampu di tiap sudut pelataran penuh dengan keseriusan.  


“Aku pengen ngomong dulu, sebelum jelasin sama mama, sebelum nanti kita urus beneran. Mama harus tahu dulu. **Aku bantu jelasin ke mama ya, Seok..** ”  


Wooseok mengangguk. Jinhyuk menyeka wajah Wooseok dengan saputangan warna cadmium miliknya, genggaman di tangannya menguat, meminta Wooseok untuk percaya bahwa di awal yang ini semuanya juga akan baik-baik saja. Bahwa ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Wooseok yakin bahwa _love language_ mereka tidak jauh-jauh dari aksi-aksi kecil yang hampir selalu ada di tiap hari mereka setahun terakhir. Aksi-aksi kecil yang begitu membekas dan berarti bagi keduanya, bahwa mereka memang benar-benar butuh satu sama lain di luar kemandirian mereka sebagai individu yang suka kerja. Karena cinta dan kemandirian adalah dua hal berbeda yang juga bisa bersisian, tidak harus mengeliminasi salah satu hanya untuk membuktikan yang lain ada.  



	2. Tentang Jinhyuk, Wooseok, dan Mama

“Jinhyuk. Don’t you think you are forgetting something?”

Tangan Jinhyuk yang baru saja akan menggapai gagang pintu kini menggantung di udara, alih-alih langsung membalikkan badan, sebuah senyum tersungging di ujung bibirnya.

“Mana bisa aku lupa, aku ngetes aja kamu inget atau nggak tau, Seok.”

Akhirnya kedua tungkai itu berbalik dan menghampiri pria lain yang masih berdiri di dekat rak sepatu, tangan Jinhyuk mendarat  
di sweater putih yang melapisi piyama coklat Wooseok, menggenggam bahunya.

“Hati-hati di rumah. Istirahat. Jangan mikirin kerjaan.”

Satu kecupan menyapa kening dan kedua pipi  
pucat Wooseok di tiap perintah yang terlantun. Yang mencium tersenyum, yang dicium tercenung.

Tangannya terbuka mengulur ke arah Jinhyuk yang sekarang sudah mundur dua jengkal. Ada kartu e-toll di telapak tangan Wooseok. Jinhyuk menepuk keningnya.

“I mean this, big guy.. but thank you for the kisses?”

“Hahaha. Kamu mau apa lagi?”

“Nggaaaak, udah sana berangkat.” Wooseok mendorong bahu Jinhyuk pelan, “Kamu telat nanti, jangan lupa jemput Mama di bandara nanti sore dan jangan lupa kabarin Mama dulu kalau kamu bakalan  
telat.”

“Iyaaa. Siap, bos!”

Kejenakaan di dalam suaranya itu menyapa telinga Wooseok dan tidak beranjak lagi. Sekarang beri tahu bagaimana Wooseok tidak mematung di tempat dengan rasa hangat yang bersemayam di dadanya. Bagaimana bisa dia mengalihkan pandangan dari punggung dan bahu lebar terbalut jas yang sekarang menjauh, sebelum berbalik sebentar hanya untuk memberikan cengiran dan menghilang di  
balik pintu. Bagaimana Wooseok tidak henti mengucap syukur setiap pagi membuka mata dan masih ada orang yang sama di sampingnya. Masih ada pria yang sama dia kenal sejak satu setengah tahun lalu.

Maka ketika hari ini Wooseok menggunakan cutinya untuk tidak bekerja karena sakit, ada setidaknya setengah jam terpotong dari rutinitas kebersamaan mereka. Tidak ada Wooseok yang duduk di samping kursi kemudi, tidak ada obrolan tentang pekerjaan dan rencana mereka hari ini di sepanjang 30 menit perjalanan menuju kantor masing-masing. Ini bukan protes, bahwa di usia sekarang pun, Wooseok menyelipkan satu nama di tiap-tiap rencananya semampu yang dia bisa. Karena mereka sudah terlalu terbiasa bersama dan Wooseok menikmati setiap detik kebersamaan  
itu.

Maka senyum itu pun tidak pudar ketika Wooseok berbalik berjalan menuju dapur. Dari pintu yang terbuka, terlihat standee seukuran manusia di samping kulkas. Jinhyuk yang membawanya ke rumah, standee dirinya sendiri yang mengenakan kemeja putih dan jas abu-abu, ada tas kerja hitam yang dipanggul di bahunya.

Jika orang tidak kenal bagaimana Jinhyuk dengan Wooseok, mungkin ini hanya akan terdengar seperti Jinhyuk yang begitu mencintai dirinya sendiri hingga membawa  
standee diri yang dibuat untuk acara perusahaan bulan lalu ke rumah. Tetapi, ini Jinhyuk yang sudah bersama dengan Wooseok, yang sudah bersumpah di depan puluhan keluarga dan kerabat, di taman luas belakang rumah kedua orang tua Jinhyuk, yang sudah berikrar untuk menjaga Wooseok dengan segala cara-cara yang mampu ditempuh manusia dengan segala niat dan pinta. Ini Jinhyuk yang sebegininya dengan Wooseok. Sehingga tidak mengherankan lagi ketika saat membawa standee itu ke rumah bulan lalu, satu cengiran terlempar untuk Wooseok.

“Ini standee aku bawa pulang buat kamu.”

“Kalau aku ada dinas keluar kota sewaktu-waktu dan jelas kamu nggak bisa ninggalin kerjaan disini, kamu nggak harus ngrasa kalau kamu di rumah sendirian, Wooseok.”

Alasan yang aneh. Tapi, Wooseok suka.

Belum ada dinas keluar dan kehadiran standee itu sudah membuat simpul senyum terkembang dari belah bibir Wooseok.

Wooseok suka menjadi bagian dari alasan-alasan Jinhyuk. Menjadi bagian dari pertimbangan-pertimbangan Jinhyuk dalam mengambil keputusan bahkan untuk hal sesepele ini sekalipun. Mungkin yang dulu pernah mereka perdebatkan memang terpatri menjadi pelajaran. Bahwa dua orang yang sudah terikat secara tulus dalam ikrar yang suci memang harus mengakui eksistensi satu  
sama lain di atas ego yang tersembul dari hati pribadi.

Hingga ketika Wooseok berjalan membuka pintu balkon dan berhenti di sudut, ada kejutan pakaian-pakaian yang sudah tergantung rapi melambai ditiup angin. Mesin cuci yang sudah mati dan keranjang pakaian yang tak lagi terisi. Wooseok menggelengkan kepalanya tepat ketika ponselnya bergetar berkali-kali tanda ada beberapa butir pesan yang menghampiri.

“I forgot to tell you but I have done the laundry before you were awake.”

“Now you don’t have anymore reason not to rest :p”

“Just take your time to get well soon, Seok.”

“Nanti siang aku orderin takeaway buat kamu, dan nanti malam aku beli makan sekalian jemput mama. Istirahat beneran ya.”

Bahkan ketika sedang di rumah sendiri pun, tanpa adanya standee itu, ada banyak bukti bahwa Jinhyuk tidak pernah benar-benar membiarkan Wooseok merasa sendirian.

Kalau boleh jujur, ini mengingatkan Wooseok pada Papa. Papa yang suka memberi kejutan-kejutan kecil pada Wooseok, hal-hal kecil yang tidak bisa digantikan dengan apapun. Wooseok terbiasa mandiri karena didikan Mama, Wooseok terbiasa menjadi orang yang teliti dan penuh rencana.

Sedangkan Papa entah bagaimana caranya, sangat mirip dengan Jinhyuk, seringkali tak terduga dan melakukan hal yang ada di luar perhitungan Wooseok. Mungkin Mama sedikit banyak mencoba menerapkan lagi apa yang biasa Papa lakukan, sejak memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri di apartemen, sebelum pindah dan tinggal dengan Jinhyuk, Mama suka memberikan kunjungan kejutan. Ditambah lagi sekarang dengan adanya Jinhyuk di kehidupan  
Wooseok, Mama seperti menemukan mata air ide yang tak pernah kering untuk melakukan hal-hal kecil di momen yang sangat Wooseok butuhkan.

Seperti malam ini, ketika mereka bersikeras bahwa Wooseok hanya boleh duduk ketika Mama membuatkan bubur ayam untuknya. Seperti bagaimana Wooseok bersandar di bahu Jinhyuk yang duduk di sofa dan Mama duduk di depannya untuk menyuapkan satu demi satu sendokan nutrisi untuk tubuhnya yang sedang sakit. Seperti bagaimana mereka bahkan membiarkan kotak-kotak makanan takeaway mereka di meja selagi Wooseok mengunyah.

“Kamu kurang-kurangin dong, Seok, stress karena kerjaan sampai sakit begini. Sekali-sekali nggak usah perfeksionis banget.” kata Mama di suapan kelima.

“Ya gimana, Ma. Kebiasaan. Gatel kalau nggak detail sesuai yang aku rencanain.”

“Dengerin Mama ih, Seok. Jangan bantah.” Jinhyuk menimpali, membuat perutnya harus menyambut sikuan Wooseok.

“Aw, sakit ih.”

“Sekarang kalian jadi satu tim gini ya.” Wooseok mencibir, berpura-pura tidak terima bahwa Mama dan Jinhyuk menjadi seakur ini.

Bukannya mereka tidak pernah akur, mereka klop sejak kali pertama kenal karena salah satu kunjungan kejutan Mama datang saat Jinhyuk kebetulan ada di apartemen Wooseok. Hanya makan bersama. Dan hanya dengan lima belas menit mengobrol Mama secara tersirat langsung suka Jinhyuk.

Hanya saja, saat itu Mama menganggap Jinhyuk tidak lebih dari teman Wooseok. Dan anehnya,  
kriteria yang Mama sarankan untuk Wooseok berkebalikan dengan Jinhyuk. Maka di suapan kelimabelas, Wooseok tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya pada Mama kenapa akhirnya Mama yang seperti tidak setuju dengan Jinhyuk akhirnya merestui mereka tanpa perlu ada pembujukan yang rumit.

Mama hanya tersenyum, menyuapkan sendokan terakhir bubur ayam ke mulut Wooseok dan  
menyodorkan obat dan segelas air putih untuknya minum.

“Mama nggak setuju karena Jinhyuk terlalu mirip sama Papamu.”

“Papamu sulit ditebak. Suka kejutan, yang seringnya lucu. Terkadang rencananya suka berubah sampai nggak sekali dua kali kami pernah meributkan itu.”

Wooseok, yang sudah selesai meneguk obatnya, bertukar pandang dengan Jinhyuk. Ini terlalu familiar.

“Papamu membuat Mama yang mandiri seolah jadi nggak bisa kalau nggak ada Papamu, bukan  
karena Mama berubah dari orang mandiri ke orang yang suka bergantung pada orang lain. Bukan sama sekali.”

Wooseok bisa mengamini ucapan itu, karena sama seperti dirinya, Mama memang benar-benar masih melakukan banyak hal sendiri tanpa meminta pertolongan kecuali dipaksa.

“Tapi lebih karena Papa kamu membuat eksistensinya begitu berarti di hidup Mama sampai rasanya nggak kebayang kalau nggak ada lagi Papa di hidup Mama. Mama dibuat begitu terbiasa.”

“Mama masih bisa melakukan apa-apa sendiri, tapi Mama memilih untuk melakukan apa-apa yang bisa dilakukan sendiri itu, untuk dilakukan dengan Papa.”

“Dan Jinhyuk, his way of loving you is just too similar to Papa’s way of loving Mama. Mama bisa lihat dari dulu.”

Wooseok menggenggam tangan Mama dan sedikit mencondongkan badannya ke depan. Dia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

“Lalu ketika Papa dipanggil, hal yang nggak pernah sekalipun Mama bayangin, rasanya Mama kaya harus belajar lagi bagaimana cara hidup dari nol. Bagaimana cara menjelaskan pada orang-orang bahwa Mama nggak baik-baik aja tanpa Papa, bahwa meski Mama mampu berdiri sendiri dan melakukan semuanya selepas Papa, Mama tetap kesulitan untuk terbiasa. Mama tetap jadi meraba-raba bagaimana cara melalui satu hari tanpa ada Papa lagi di setiap pagi dan malamnya Mama. Papa membuat Mama memiliki standar bahwa hidup yang paling lengkap adalah ketika Mama hidup dengan dicintai setulus-tulusnya oleh Papa.”

Mama menghela napas setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sunyi menyapa selepasnya, ada bulir yang menetes tanpa suara di balik kacamata Mama. Ada Jinhyuk yang berjanji di dalam hati untuk selalu mendengarkan peringatan Wooseok dan menjaga dirinya semampu-mampunya dia. Ada Wooseok yang mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Mama, menguatkan Mama bahwa selalu ada Wooseok dan Mama tidak pernah sendiri.

“Tetapi, Mama akhirnya setuju juga karena ketika Jinhyuk meminta izin kepada Mama, Jinhyuk mengingatkan Mama bahwa ini adalah orang yang mampu mencintai kamu seperti Papa mencintai Mama. Setulus-tulusnya orang yang mau berbagi rasa. Mengingatkan Mama bahwa kamu juga berhak untuk dicintai sedalam-dalamnya. Naik ke atas tanpa takut jatuh, karena kamu bukan orang yang Mama akan rela untuk bersembunyi di kaki bukit hanya karena Mama takut kamu tergantung  
dan tergelincir saat licin. Bahwa kalian berhak juga untuk merasa lengkap dalam hidup dan berhak untuk belajar bersama.”

Suara Mama ringan, tidak berat meski rasanya bisa dibayangkan bahwa berbicara tentang perasaan Mama sejujurnya bukan hal yang mudah. Bahwa untuk mengingat lagi bagaimana rasanya kehilangan dan bagaimana mengikhlaskan bukan hal yang membutuhkan sedikit energi. Tetapi ini adalah Mamanya Wooseok yang selalu dia kenal sebagai wanita yang kuat. Yang kadang Wooseok pikir lebih kuat dari lelaki sekalipun.

“Wooseok sayang sama Mama.”

Mama mengangguk, Mama selalu tahu itu. Sampai Jinhyuk melanjutkan.

“Aku juga sayang sama Mama. Makasih ya Ma. Udah nerima aku.”

Mereka diam saling menatap dan berbicara melalui sepi sampai akhirnya pembicaraan berlanjut.

Wooseok merebahkan tubuhnya di paha Jinhyuk dan mendengarkan cerita Mama sambil  
menyipitkan mata. Obat yang dia minum sudah mulai menimbulkan efek samping kantuk yang sulit dibendung.

Perlahan, Jinhyuk mengusap kepala Wooseok sementara dia lanjut berbicara dengan Mama di  
hadapannya. Ditariknya selimut yang sejak tadi membalut kaki Wooseok hingga ke lehernya.

“Sekarang, coba giliran kamu. Kenapa kamu bisa suka sama Wooseok? Kalian nggak pernah satu  
kampus dan satu kantor kan, katanya?”

Jinhyuk tergelak pelan, memastikan dia tidak membangunkan Wooseok yang perlahan mulai terlelap di pangkuannya, Jinhyuk menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa.

“Gimana ya, Ma. Rasanya aku cuma bisa bilang aku kelewat beruntung bisa kenal Wooseok.”

Kening Mama mengernyit.

“Masalahnya, kebetulan banget aku bisa lihat Wooseok keluar dari ruangan bang Seungwoo, teman kerjaku yang juga teman kuliah Wooseok, kesempatan yang jelas nggak tau ada duanya atau enggak karena bahkan katanya Wooseok hampir nggak pernah mampir ke kantor kami saking sibuknya?”

Mama mengangguk mengerti sambil melirik anak laki-lakinya yang tertidur. Wooseok yang jadwal di kalendernya hampir selalu penuh sejak dulu.

“Aku nggak tahu deh, Ma. Waktu itu ada Seungyoun juga dari divisi design, dan waktu dia nimbrung buat nanya sesuatu ke bang Seungwoo, justru Wooseok yang setelahnya baru aku tahu bukan orang design malah bisa ngasih saran ke Seungyoun? Dari obrolan sebelumnya sama bang Seungwoo ngomongin finance dan politik, terus bisa aja gitu ngobrolin topik lain yang di luar bidangnya. Waktu itu aku belum tahu, yang aku pikirin cuma, ‘ini orang siapa ya nggak pernah lihat di kantor ini, tapi kalau anak baru kenapa rapi banget dah dan udah sepinter ini?’”

Wooseok beringsut membetulkan posisinya di paha Jinhyuk, Jinhyuk langsung diam karena mengira Wooseok terbangun. Namun, ketika dia menunduk, Wooseoknya itu masih terpejam. Meringkuk tidur seperti anak kucing. Mama dan Jinhyuk bertukar senyum mengerti saat Jinhyuk lalu mengusap kening Wooseok yang sedikit berkeringat.

“Bisa ditebak setelah itu aku nanya-nanya soal Wooseok ke bang Seungwoo. Sampai nyari tahu  
emailnya dan mikir gimana ya cara mulai deketin orang pinter?”

Mama menahan tawanya dan tersenyum lebar, menuangkan atensinya pada cerita Jinhyuk.  
“Wooseok pernah cerita dikit.”

“Malu ah Ma. Tapi emang iya.. aku mikir banget. Rasanya Wooseok tipe yang nggak akan bisa aku  
impress hanya dengan cara biasa. Aku juga nggak mau kelihatan seperti orang-orang yang suka sok kelihatan pinter padahal ya isinya pseudo intellectual aja.”

“Jadilah ulang tahun bang Sengwoo dan email itu jadi jembatan aku.”

“Ide yang jelas nggak akan terpikir oleh Wooseok.” Mama menebak.

“Ide yang jelas nggak akan terpikir oleh Wooseok.” Jinhyuk mengamini setuju.

“Bener-bener ya kamu, kaya Papanya Wooseok.” Mama sudah tertawa sambil membetulkan duduknya kini, “Maaf ya kalau jadi nyama-nyamain kalian.”

Jinhyuk nyengir lalu menepuk punggung tangan Mama di sofa tunggal depannya.

“Nggak apa-apa, Ma. Namanya orang kehilangan, mau dibilang ada orang lain di sekeliling kita pun nggak akan menghapuskan rasa kehilangan itu kan?”

“Hanya karena kita masih punya orang lain di samping kita bukan berarti presensi orang itu terganti, dan aku nggak mau jadi pengganti Papa karena aku tahu Mama dan Wooseok pun nggak akan pernah bisa anggap kalau Papa itu udah tergantikan. Tetapi, kalau kangen Papa. Boleh kok kalian senyum karena merasa aku mirip Papa. Boleh kok meluk aku karena kangen Papa. Boleh juga minta aku antar jenguk makam Papa.”

“Sekarang, kalian kan punya aku. Kalian nggak harus sedih dengan sendiri.” pungkas Jinhyuk tulus.

Karena lagi-lagi, sekarang ini adalah tentang keluarga yang sudah mereka bina. Ini tentang Jinhyuk yang sudah bersama Wooseok. Dan ini juga berarti tentang Mama.

—★

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a sequel of this short fic for #100WaysWeishin episode Our Love Language: I'll Do It For You


	3. Special Chapter: His Dream Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jinhyuk had a nightmare and woke up seeing Wooseok next to him. 
> 
> English with Indonesian dialogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written to celebrated May 19th

Jinhyuk had a nightmare just now.

Weird. Considering he has just slipped into slumber in less than two hours. But the dream was so vivid. Jinhyuk woke up with sweats all over his temple, his dark hair was in disarray, his chest pounded so fast as if he has just run for miles.

He did run.

He did run in his dream. He ran with all his might, trying to outrun whoever was chasing him. He crossed a road and ran through a forest. Only to disappear behind the big oak tree and ran towards a different path. Going back to his previous route and crashed a river. Trying to confuse the pursuit by going back and forth. Left and right. As fast as he could. As fast as he might.

Jinhyuk ran.

Jinhyuk ran with all of his might. Someone, something, whatever in his dream was, trying to catch him and capture him. That meant he would be away from the world. He would be away from his husband.

So Jinhyuk ran with all his might.

But what of his might that can be powerful enough against fate? Jinhyuk shoved the thought to the back of his mind. He tried to focus on running and running.

Until he arrived in front of a dead end. Blocked by a huge tall wall that even his 185 cm body would be struggling to jump over it.

The folks around him, which Jinhyuk didn't notice earlier, started to whisper.

“Look at the guy.”

“Looks so much like the lost fae prince.”

“Mmmm, delicious. The reward would be delicious.” One of them licked their own black and long fingertips, they were as short as gnomes, but Jinhyuk couldn't bring himself to look at their face for too long. It's crooked. So he looked up atop the wall.

“Jump, boy. Jump.” They cackled. It was eerie like a sound of metals clanking with the darkest liquid Jinhyuk could imagine. Thick and harsh.

“Jump and you shall never return. Go down to the ocean and drown to your palace behind a coral cave.” They laughed again.

Jinhyuk shivered. Whatever they meant in their words, whatever universe they were talking about, Jinhyuk didn't like the sound of it.

“Why don't we just bring the guy for ourselves? He smells good.” One of them started sniffing on Jinhyuk from afar.

“But a reward!”

“We must bring him to the King.”

“No. He smells good!”

Jinhyuk found an opening when they started fighting. Whatever they were, Jinhyuk was just thankful the greediness in their nature could help him to avert their focus for a while.

So Jinhyuk kneeled down behind a bush and walked in a circle, walked timidly until he could be sure he was far enough from those hairless creatures.

Then Jinhyuk ran again. He ran like he was trying to catch tomorrow. Tomorrow when he can see his husband, Wooseok. The person whose name has become his sole reason to keep running although his legs felt like it got stung by jellyfishes. He could fall anytime.

So he fell. Almost. Nearly.

Jinhyuk stumbled himself against a huge Siberian husky, three times its original size, with fur so warm it caught Jinhyuk's face before it kissed the ground.

I can help you.

Jinhyuk turned his head around. There were only trees and tall grasses around him. Jinhyuk looked at the husky and found its round and sharp eyes looking directly at him.

I can help you.

It repeated. Was it the husky talking? His mouth didn't twitch, but the sound felt like it came from him, directly through Jinhyuk's head.

Or I could let you get caught, or I could deliver you to Arian, he would be pleased. Jinhyuk never knew a dog could snicker, until he met this... unusual dog.

'And who the hell is Arian again?'

Jinhyuk was confused. He couldn't trust the husky. But he was desperate. And there was a familiarity in the way the husky put a teasing tone at the end of his sentence. It's not as if Jinhyuk had any other choice. So he nodded.

“Help me.”

I knew you would ask.

There was a smug smile now, and a tone of satisfaction. Jinhyuk thought he was doomed. Did he just get himself into a bargain with some creature he didn't know about?

Write about me when you are safe. Write me like history.

Huh, that sounded easy enough. Jinhyuk helped himself to stand and bring himself away from the huge dog.

“Okay—”

and kiss me. Kiss me like you are afraid of not meeting me again.

Jinhyuk nearly tripped over his own legs. Now the sound and tone sounded too familiar but did he hear this right?

But Jinhyuk was running out of time. He would get caught soon. And it felt like he has been separated from Wooseok for too long. He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't stand not being able to see him when today was supposed to be their quality weekend after their busy and hectic week. He needed Wooseok. He didn't want to get caught. He wanted to escape whatever universe he was trapped into.

So Jinhyuk stepped forward.

He hesitantly put his palms against the husky's cheeks. He closed his eyes out of fear. He stepped closer to the husky.

Until he heard his voice.

“Jinhyuk?” It was a deep voice he always loves to wake up into, a whisper he likes every time he touches reality

“Jinhyuk. Hey.”

“Sayang? Bangun nggak?”

The voice is clear. Jinhyuk opened his eyes with a jolt.

Jinhyuk had a nightmare just now.

Weird. Considering he has just slipped into slumber in less than two hours. But the dream was so vivid. Jinhyuk woke up with sweats all over his temple, his dark hair was in disarray, his chest pounded so fast as if he has just almost kissed a dog.

He almost kissed a dog.

Just now.

Jinhyuk turns his head around, frantically looking for the voice calling him earlier.

“Sayang, hey.” Oh there he is.

Wooseok sits at the edge of his bed, gently wiping his sweats and tidying his black his hair. “Got a nightmare?”

“Seok.” Jinhyuk tries to talk but then he realizes the voice that comes out is too weak and raspy for him to be comfortably talking.

Wooseok smiles. “I'll take a glass of water for you.“

Wooseok almost stands up when Jinhyuk quickly holds onto his wrist. He shakes his head. His eyes are looking at Wooseok in a pleading manner. Oh how cute he is right now. The side of Jinhyuk which the others can rarely see.

“It won't be long. Aku mau denger cerita mimpi kamu, tapi kamu minum dulu, ya?”

Jinhyuk hesitated. Wooseok doesn't understand how relieved Jinhyuk is when he wakes up and sees Wooseok's face right in front of him. Of how being able to be back in a universe where Wooseok is right there with him is recharging his energy that got suck out due to the nightmare, slowly. Jinhyuk swears that if by any chance and any means he is gonna trapped in any universe be it in dream or reality, he would pray that there would be Wooseok in the universe too. Because that's the only way his universe would be okay and bearable.

“Sayang?” Wooseok waves his hand in front of Jinhyuk, which pulls him back from his trance. Slowly releasing Wooseok's wrist albeit slightly unwilling.

“Jangan lama-lama. Pintunya biarin kebuka.” Wooseok laughed, and Jinhyuk chanted his gratitude in his head.

After everything they went through? After trying to get an approval of Wooseok's mom? After being able to tackle their occasional fights and hard days? There is no way in hell, on earth, in heaven, that Jinhyuk would give Wooseok up. He doesn't care if in a parallel universe he might be a king, a prince, fae, whatever that means, he only wants to be a human who simply loves Wooseok.

“Kamu mimpi apa sih?” Wooseok comes back and offers a glass of mineral water to Jinhyuk, which he chugged down immediately until the last drop.

He puts the glass next to his bed impatiently, only to reach Wooseok's hands so he can hold it. To make sure this is a reality. A nightmare no more.

“Naik kasur dulu siniii.” Jinhyuk pats the bed next to him. Causing Wooseok to raise his eyebrow.

“Kamu manja banget hari ini? Sering-sering mimpi deh.” Wooseok teased, holding his laughter as he climbs onto the bed next to Jinhyuk. Immediately being pulled closer as Jinhyuk wraps his arm around Wooseok's shoulder. Kissing the side of his forehead.

“Jangan sembarangan. Gak mau aku mimpi kaya gitu lagi. Serem. Gak ada kamunya.”

Wooseok's laughter erupts from him now, as he slides in one of his hand around Jinhyuk's waist. Letting Jinhyuk's head to rest on his shoulder.

“Coba coba gimana mimpinya.” Wooseok prompts, holding Jinhyuk's other hand and grips it tightly, reassuring him Wooseok is here and is always here. Jinhyuk retracts himself from resting and looks at Wooseok. Making sure to keep him stay within his sight.

Thus, Jinhyuk's stories fall from his mouth, he tries not to let any detail out. Trying not to get distracted when Wooseok is changing his expression in the middle of his story. Sometimes, he has a worried face. Sometimes he would smile and caress Jinhyuk's forehead from the sweat that's still trickling down to his cheek. All those little gestures are so distracting. So enchanting. But Jinhyuk goes on.

Until he finishes at the husky's part and Wooseok chortles.

“Huskynya tuh aku nggak sih?”

Jinhyuk puts on a confused expression, and it was too adorable Wooseok can't help but to lightly kiss his nose. Lightly pinches his cheeks.

“Kamu takut nggak ada aku di sana. Anggep aja aku huskynya? Siapa lagi coba yang berani minta cium ke kamu?”

Upon hearing it, Jinhyuk's heart feels like it could explode. At first, it was due to the vivid dream of him running like he had no end. Now, it is due to an immense amount of love he has for the guy next to him. The guy he is facing in less than 5 centimeters. The guy he can't stand to see living imperfectly perfect in the same universe with him.

The guy he is pressing his lips onto and then his heart is exploding. Like a loud colorful fireworks. Like their sparkling love.

“Thank you for being in my life, Wooseok.”

And just like that. Jinhyuk puts a smile on Wooseok's lips in between their kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first time I publish my writing for this pairing, I hope I can do the prompt justice and could convey what I really want to express about this love language called ‘act of service’.  
> (I do the I’ll-do-it-for-you as a way to say I love you without saying the words, by the way).
> 
> Thank you @tekonz and @meshiin_ for the chance.  
> Kindly leave your comment here or my cc if you want to stay anon. Thank you for reading to the last sentence!


End file.
